I hate Valentine's day  not you
by Dra.K-Doof
Summary: Jade odia San Valentín y Tori comienza a odiarlo también por razones de haber sido lastimada en el pasado. Ahora revive un crucial momento junto a Jade que intenta reparar su corazón y el de Tori.


**Notas del Autor: **Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo FanFic Jori para usted mí querido lector. Espero que esto sea de su agrado, y si lo es, espero su apreciada revisión.

Como sea, agradezco que haya entrado a esta página.

**Disclaimer: **no soy dueña de Victorious ni particularmente de algo en absoluto. Sólo las ideas de esta trama son mía y bla bla bla como si importara**.**

**Odio el día de San Valentín… no a ti.**

Era un día nublado en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California. Maldición, el cielo era completamente gris y para la decepción de los estudiantes en un día como este sólo se perdonaba tomando la mano de la persona que estaba allí a tu lado y enviarse miradas de amor unos a otros mientras le regalabas peluches, dulces, cartas y… _oh por Dios por favor paren que voy a vomitar _pensó una linda chica gótica poniendo sus ojos en blanco y suspirar pesadamente. Cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts High School veía un sin fin de parejas tomadas de las manos y besándose como si el mundo fuera acabar en unos minutos. _No me sorprendería el hecho de que sólo buscan sexo_ dijo la chica goth apartando su mirada de los amantes en los pasillos. Suspiró pesadamente levantando un pechón de pelo que caía de su frente para rápidamente caminar hasta su casillero y sacar su libro de historia del teatro para luego ponerlo en su bolso y hacer frente a Sinjin cuando vio que estaba a su lado al cerrar de golpe su casillero.

"Hola, Jade"-él dijo con un acento seductor. Jade quiso vomitar-"Esta rosa es para usted"-le dijo al cabo cuando se la entregó junto con un papel con el número de celular de Sinjin

"Sinjin"- Jade dijo una vez que lo fulminó con la mirada.-"Odio las flores"- volteó de vuelta a su casillero sólo para despegar una tijera que lo adornaba y cortar los pétalos en miles de pedazos. Sinjin quedó admirado de la experta manera de usar unas tijeras cómo Jade se iba alejando y el pensó que Jade no podría ser más linda.

"¡Al menos llámame!"-gritó Sinjin al cabo cuando vio a Jade desaparecer en uno de los pasillos

**-x-x-x-**

"¡Esto es simplemente genial!"-gritó Tori con sarcasmo-"un Día de San Valentín… en Los Ángeles ¡y nublado!"-alardeó quejándose mirando al cielo con los brazos levantados – "¿Qué no puede ser peor?" –ella dijo con todas sus fuerzas por lo que todos en las mesas a la hora de almuerzo la miraron y de pronto se escuchó un relámpago en el cielo como comenzó a caer unas débiles gotas de agua. La multitud que allí se reunía comenzó a regañar a Tori por haber hablado y hacer una día peor que antes, sufrió un poco cuando le lanzaron algunas migas de pan y otras sustancias en su rostro ganando el desconforme de todos.

"Gracias, Tori. Ahora no puede ser peor"-Rex la regañó. Tori iba a protestar.-"No hables"

"Sólo iba a decir que no es mi culpa que fuese una coincidencia"-ella frunció el ceño.

En fin, ella miró de nuevo hacia el frente en busca de las miradas de sus amigos quienes se veían distraídas con sus respectivos novios. Cat comenzó a jugar con Robbie con la comida de una forma muy romántica mientras que Rex hacía gestos de vomitar con su boca abierta y un dedo dentro de ella, algo muy raro por cierto. Beck miró divertido cómo la marioneta se burlaba de Robbie mientras bebía su café tranquilamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tori miró a su alrededor y miraba un montón de parejas tomados de la manos y besándose y ella no podía estar más celosa, pero lo que más sentía en su interior era confusión. Confusión por el chico que estaba enfrente de ella y que estaba solitario sin la compañía de la goth a su lado. Beck notó la cara de confusión de Tori y sonrió divertidamente antes de bajar su café y mirar los ojos de Tori.

"¿Por qué no estás con Jade?"- Tori preguntó curiosa-"¿Qué no es San Valentín?"

"Jade odia el Día de San Valentín"-anunció Beck despreocupado-"rompimos"

"¿Qué?"-Tori preguntó sorprendida-"¿Cómo es que rompieron?"

"Cada San Valentín, Jade rompe conmigo la noche antes de San Valentín porque piensa que es demasiado cursi."-dijo sonriendo-"entonces, rompemos la noche antes de San Valentín y volvemos el día después de San Valentín"

"Eso es… estúpido"-Tori dijo sin preámbulos

"Es Jade"- se encogió de hombros

"¿y cómo estás tú con eso?"-preguntó la más joven Vega a su amigo

"respeto sus decisiones y a demás es sólo un día"

"Yo no la he visto durante la mañana"-afirmó Tori con el ceño fruncido suavemente en su rostro.

"Está rodeando por hay, escapando del ambiente romántico"-él dijo al cabo terminando su café. Miró levemente el cielo y frunció los labios en disgusto.-"de todos modos deberíamos ir al interior, quizás comience a llover más dentro de unos minutos"-señaló con una fría expresión de aburrimiento para luego bajar su mirada a sus amigos en la mesa.

"de todos modos la clase con Sikowitz comenzará en unos minutos"-dijo la chica pelirroja distraídamente captando la atención de sus amigos.

Los estudiantes se levantaron de su mesa habitual con cada uno de sus deshechos verterlos en el basurero para así ir al interior y protegerse de las gotas de lluvia que caían más fuerte sobre sus rostros. Cada uno se dirigió a sus casilleros en busca de sus cosas para afrontar el resto de la tarde fría en Los Ángeles. Tori hurgó en su casillero mientras lanzaba sus pesados libros en él y fruncía el ceño en el pensamiento de un día tan frío cuando todo a su alrededor era magnífico. Ella amaba el día de San Valentín cuando tenía a esa persona especial a su lado que le susurraba palabras románticas al oído y la hacía reír y ser la mujer más feliz del mundo y bla bla bla. Si, eso era. Ella lo AMABA hasta el punto en que hace un par de años siempre miraba las parejas felices tomados de las manos y besándose mientras que ella era objeto de burlas –según su mente- porque no tenía nadie a su lado. Hubo San Valentines que fueron realmente emocionantes mientras ella salía con Danny y todo era amor, pero después de que ella rompió con él no pudo estabilizar una relación con algún chico adecuado. Tori apartó el pensamiento desagradable de su mente al recordar al imbécil de Steven y el idiota de Ryder cuando jugaron con sus sentimientos. Cerró bruscamente su casillero cuando se fijó que el timbre sonó hace un par de minutos atrás y volteaba en sus pies en dirección al pasillo, dar vuelta por la fuente y vio la segunda puerta a la derecha cómo una chica vestido de negro salía pisando fuerte alejándose de la sala de Sikowitz, tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro pero Tori no pudo verla claramente y se preguntó por qué ella había actuado de esa forma. Jade siempre dice que Sikowitz es su maestro favorito y ama las clases que realiza aunque sean cosas simples y estúpidas.

Jade caminó fugazmente por los pasillos sin si quiera pensar dónde lo llevaría mientras pasaba por fuera de las salas sin la intensión de entrar a alguna de ellas. Se sentía bastante molesta cuando recordó lo que Sikowitz le pidió que hiciera frente a la clase lo que la lleva a la situación actual caminando por el pasillo y toparse con las puertas de la biblioteca. Jade jamás había estado en este lugar antes excepto el sábado de detención con sus compañeros mientras comían tacos. Odiaba aquel lugar y claramente no quería volver allí después de todo, pero aún seguía bajo detención hasta completar sus cuatros sábados con nada menos que Vega. Sin duda pensaba que esto sería divertido esperando entretenerse con humillar a Tori en el proceso y convertirla en objeto de burlas, al fin y al cabo, era lo único que podía hacer, por ahora. Entró en el lugar silenciosamente fijándose en una secretaria distraída guardando un libro en una de las repisas y corrió cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido por el pasillo elevado donde se encontraba una gran mesa de estudio con varias sillas y estatuas en el centro de la habitación hasta llegar a un cuarto mucho más privado y silencioso rodeados de estantes con un sin miles de libros en ellos. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones con aspecto aburrido en su cara mientras se limitaba a observar sus uñas pintadas de negro para luego perderse distraídamente en su teléfono en forma de pera. Una curiosa y muy entrometida Tori Vega se precipitó silenciosamente por la biblioteca y casi ser delatado por la secretaria que allí se encontraba. Miró por sobre los libros a través de las estantería el cuarto con sillones en donde pudo localizar a una chica pálida con cabello negro y mechas azules que se veía perdida en su teléfono sin alguna expresión en su rostro.

"Vega"- Jade detestaba el hecho de que Tori la había seguido por todo el camino, pero creyó que tal vez sería divertido burlarse de ella mientras intenta pasar el rato fuera de clases de Sikowitz, de una u otra forma no tenía otra opción que quedarse allí y realizar todo tipo de ingeniosos argumentos de por qué Tori Vega se hallaba sin pareja en San Valentín. De todos modos, Jade no la tenía y eso era porque ella lo quería así y por supuesto que ella no iba a aceptar que se burlaran de ella, por lo cual se defendía insultando a los demás.-"como un espía _secreto_ te mueres de hambre"-dijo la goth con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios aún sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono.

"no te he visto en todo el día"-dijo Tori a su vez sentándose en un extremo del brazo del sillón opuesto a Jade.

"¿me extrañaste?"-preguntó la goth con una clara sonrisa de diversión en su rostro cuando levantó los ojos y mirar la cara de la latina levemente enrojecida.

"Si, si, si, si. Lo que sea."-dijo la morena con expresión de aburrimiento.-"¿qué sucede?"

"no es tu problema"-respondió la goth frunciendo el ceño en disgusto

"Oh, vamos"-dijo Tori sin preámbulos-"puedes decirme lo que quieras"-dijo sincera-"y aún así sé que algo va mal"

"¿Por qué te importa?"

"¿por qué no?"-respondió la latina con otra pregunta

"eres molesta, sabes."-dijo entre dientes

"tú siempre me molestas"-se defendió Tori

"es divertido"

"es divertido para ti, no para mi"-se expresó ofendida-"yo solo he tratado de ser amable contigo"

"pues no sigas intentando"-escupió

"quiero seguir intentándolo"

"pierdes tu tiempo"-dijo con voz severa la goth

"no me importa"-admitió la latina exaltada-"no te estoy pidiendo que seamos amigas, sólo te pido que me aceptes como una persona y no como un objeto de burlas"

"¿Por qué crees que consideraría eso?"

"Porque yo sé que tú no eres así"-se expresó con los brazos en alto al suspirar-"eres completamente diferente a lo que todos tienen una imagen de ti"-continuó sin interrupción-"y yo lo sé porque yo estuve allí cuando increíblemente me pidió ayuda con Beck para volver y también cuando le ayudé a producir su obra y estar a su lado para afrontar a su padre"-dejó escapar un último suspiro-"eres mucho más increíble de lo que las personas piensan"-desvió su mirada al suelo con los labios fruncidos-"para mi"-susurró

…_**Inicio Flashback…**_

"Entonces, ¿es lo que querías?"-preguntó la morena a su lado cuando todo el mundo incluido su padre salió por la puerta del teatro.

"Humm… jamás lo había visto tan feliz"-dijo pensativa. Levantó la vista para mirar a esos ojos marrones que la intimidaban-"¿qué?"-observó a la morena sonriente frente a ella-"Gracias, Tori"-luchó contra la estúpida sonrisa que puso en su cara, pero era demasiado tarde ya que la chica frente a ella la hizo sonreír aún más

"Oh, vamos… dale un abrazo a Tori"-la morena le dijo con los brazos extendidos en su dirección. Jade no pudo evitar sonreír y rodear sus brazos en la cintura de la morena en un reconfortante abrazo enterrando su cabeza en la clavícula de la morena. Sintió el aroma de la mujer en sus brazos que sonreía felizmente de que todo salió bien y cumplió con la promesa de ayudar a realizar la obra de Jade. La latina sintió estrecharse aún más a la goth con una sonrisa en su rostro celebrando la captura de su cuerpo mientras se acomodaba más en los brazos de la goth.

"Gracias por todo, Tori"-dijo Jade una vez que sacó su rostro y observó a la latina mientras rodeaba uno de sus brazos en su cintura.

"cuando quieras, Jade"-le dijo en un susurro. La chica pálida elevó una de sus manos para depositar un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de Tori y hacer sonreír a la morena en el gesto. Ojos azules observaron con precisión las comisuras de los labios entre-abiertos de la latina, la lengua lamiendo a lo largo del interior de su labio inferior, un leve movimiento hacia delante sintiendo la presión de sus labios perfectamente encajados. Miles de estrellas y fuegos artificiales con un simple roce húmedo en sus labios y la sensación de placer en tal pequeño gesto. Jade enterró las uñas en la cintura de Tori tratando de estrecharla aún más, pero tan pronto como su lengua quiso precipitarse por el labio inferior, la latina se retiró dejando un muy silencioso gemido salir de sus labios y retroceder un par de pasos.

Los ojos de Jade se abrieron al sentir la suavidad de los labios salir. Tori la estaba mirando, con una de sus manos distraída, sus dedos tocando sus propios labios donde había sido capturado por los de la goth. Bajó la mirada sin poder articular palabra alguna. Jade intentó decir algo al respecto pero su habla fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta abrirse y ver a señora Chang cruzando apresuradamente en el teatro maldiciendo sobre haberse perdido el debut de su hija. Las dos chicas actuaron normalmente frente a la señora que pagó toda la obra y les indicaron dónde podría encontrar a su hija y felicitarla por su gran desempeño. Pensaron por un momento en cómo excusarse de todo lo sucedido con su pequeña hija una vez que la señora Chang se retiró.

"Bien, creo que eso es todo"-Tori dijo tratando de aliviar el ambiente-"buen trabajo"

"Tori…"-Jade intentó captar su atención tratando de llegar al brazo de la morena

"no…"-Tori dijo alejándose de su leve tacto-"promete nunca hablar de ello".

Y con esas simples y dolorosas palabras, Tori salió por la puerta.

…_**Fin Flashback…**_

Jade se levantó de su lugar silenciosamente hasta inclinarse en un lugar del suelo alfombrado y tirar de la puerta del pasadizo secreto que Tori había descubierto mientras se hallaba presa en detención en la habitación del conserje. Jade bajó primero la escalera hasta llegar a la sala del conserje y revisar que no se encontraba allí escondido durmiendo en un rincón. Tori comenzaba a descender una vez que se fijó que nadie las había descubierto en la biblioteca y cerró la puerta. Bajó lentamente con cuidado por la escalera hasta pisar suelo seguro y sentir unos brazos que envolvieron su cuerpo cuando la cabeza de Jade se apoyó en su hombro respirando suavemente.

"Jade, no…"-Tori se movió incómodamente liberando de sus brazos-"por favor, no"

"¿por qué no?"-trató de descifrar la chica pálida-"tenemos que hablar"

"¡Prometiste jamás hablar de ello!"-proclamó Tori a Jade

"No. Tú prometiste jamás hablar de ello"-contra-atacó Jade-"Tú quisiste no volver hablar de ello cuando yo solamente quería pedirte disculpas para tener mi mente clara y no divagar en estúpidos pensamientos mientras que cada noche me preguntaba que era esto que sentía"-sostuvo su mano en su pecho respirando duro.-"Yo no sé qué es exactamente todo esto, pero no puedo dejar de lado lo que ocurrió esa vez. Admito que te besé y lo siento por haberlo hecho pero…"-Jade pensó durante un segundo-"¡Al diablo! Yo no lo siento. Me gustó mucho poder darte un beso y no lo digo de la boca para afuera cuando digo que lo deseé desde la vez que te vi bailando y cantando en el escaparate la noche de la gran presentación.

"Bueno quizás todo hubiera sido mucho más simple si usted no me hubiera humillado frente a todos en mi primer día en Hollywood Arts"-se defendió la morena

"Realmente no quise hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo"-dijo con autocontrol- "realmente lo siento mucho Tori"-admitió bajando su mirada-"Mi temor no era que usted me quitara a Beck, yo tenía miedo de que usted se enamorara de él"-escupió con nerviosismo-"es por eso que odiaba verla tan feliz con Steven durante esos tres putos meses, para luego fijarme en que estabas coqueteando con nada más que el imbécil de Ryder. Te advertí que podrías salir lastimada por el típico chico perfecto sonrisa de galán, pero tú no me hiciste caso y así fue".-por un breve momento la goth sonrió-"pero no fue una sola canción lo que se llevó por dañarte"

"¿Qué le hiciste?"-Tori miró sorprendida

"Eso no importa ahora. Y dudo que te gustaría saber debido a que desde ese entonces no volvió a aparecer"-sonrió en la victoria. Tori bajó la mirada tratando de olvidar aquellos pensamientos de sus ex cuando le rompieron el corazón. Alzó su mirada una vez más para observar los ojos más azules que ella ha visto jamás hurgando en los suyos en busca de respuestas

"¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Jade?"

"A ti"-admitió-"sólo quiero obtenerte a ti"

"pides demasiado"

"pues tú eres la culpable de mis deseos"

"yo…"-Tori susurró-"no lo sé"-susurró pasándose una mano por la cabeza-"la verdad de todo esto es que… no he dejado de pensar en ello y no hay forma de sacarlo de mi mente"

"podemos empezar de nuevo"-Jade inquirió

"no sería lo mismo"-Tori resopló

"Entonces…"- Jade se acercó más a la muchacha entrelazando sus manos con las de Tori - "deberíamos seguir adelante y olvidar lo sucedido"

"He tratado de olvidarlo durante todo este tiempo"-Tori dijo en un gruñido mirando sus manos entrelazadas –"pero no puedo"

"lo entiendo, ¿pero qué probabilidades tenemos de que esto entre nosotras resulte sin salir lastimadas a cambio de todo esto?" –Preguntó Jade con un tono de dolor en sus palabras-"yo no quiero lastimarte"

"Quizás… tengas razón"-dijo Tori liberando sus manos-"olvidar y seguir sin mirar atrás"-suspiró en derrota mirando sus pies-"eso puede funcionar"-dijo triste.

"Tori…"-Jade intentó hablar sólo para ser interrumpida

"pero si las cosas no salen como lo dices"-Tori tragó un bulto en su garganta-"entonces, ¿qué sucederá?"

"entonces yo vendré por ti, te abrazaré y te besaré. Seremos felices durante un muy largo tiempo pero aún así no te podré garantizar que no te haré daño en el camino de nuestra relación y saldrás lastimada porque es lo que suelo hacer a las personas que más amo intentando no perderlas cuando en realidad ya no me pertenecen"- a esta altura de la conversación Jade se vio envuelta en los brazos de Tori aferrándose al cuerpo de la goth como si fuera lo último que sabría de ella. El impulso de volver a sentir la calidez de sus labios juntos venció el dolor dentro del pecho de Tori cuando se inclinó sólo para capturar unos segundos sus labios con los de Jade sin cerrar realmente sus ojos y limitarse a observarse unas a otra con una pizca de dolor en sus miradas.

"A pesar de que me encantaría poder besarte verdaderamente una sola vez…"-susurró Jade sobre sus labios-"esto lo haría mucho más complicado de lo que realmente es"

"lo siento"-dijo Tori con una débil sonrisa al separarse de ella y apoyar su espalda en la escalera-"entonces ¿ahora qué?"

"ahora dejaremos esta conversación privada de un lado para hacer las cosas más simples aunque en realidad no lo sean"-suspiró- "es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora"-dijo con un gran bulto en su garganta-"Así que… ¿por qué realmente me seguías, Vega?"-Jade preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa en su rostro

"emm… no lo sé. Supongo porque quería saber por qué usted salió de la clase de Sikowitz"

"Sikowitz está con sus actuaciones estúpidas de San Valentín"-escupió como si fuera una ofensa para la actuación

"¿Por qué odias San Valentín?"

"porque lo encuentro realmente estúpido y demasiado cursi estar por allí tomados de la mano y besarse cuando todos están en sintonía"-dijo apresurada-"me refiero a que no necesito una fecha exacta para expresar mi amor o lo que sea que siento cuando estoy con esa persona"-pensó por un momento-"claro que todo no ha sido verdaderamente como parece ser"-se rió de sus propios pensamientos pero su sonrisa duró poco al darse cuenta de lo que quiso decir cuando miró el rostro atento de Tori.-"En fin, eso es todo"

"pero San Valentín no es sólo sobre el _Amor_"-le dijo Tori-"también es sobre la _amistad_"

"lo sé, pero es casi lo mismo"-se excusó-"yo no necesito una fecha exacta para decirte que te quiero _**a ti**_ como una amiga y agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho por mi"-Jade dijo firmemente mirando a los ojos marrones con un indicio de estar disfrutando escuchar esto-"¿Qué?"- Jade preguntó ante la mirada acosadora

"¿Así que ahora me consideras tu amiga?"-preguntó Tori con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Se lo dices a alguien y ya verás"-dijo en broma-"y si, creí que lo sabrías"

"lo sé, pero quería escucharlo de tus palabras"

"ah… ¿entonces feliz?"-Jade levantó una ceja en cuestionamiento

"mucho mejor"-respondió con una sonrisa sincera.-"Bueno, la verdad es que quería entregarte algo…pero ya que odias San Valentín…"-Tori dijo en un tono de retractarse a darle su regalo.

"¡No!"-Jade casi gritó y Tori se rió-"Odio San Valentín, pero no los regalos"-Tori sonrió

"eres increíble"-Tori dijo divertida. Se volteó a su mochila que estaba en el piso y buscó una caja roja larga y rectangular que no estaba en vuelta en un papel-"la verdad es que no planeé hacerle un regalo, pero quiero que esto sea tuyo"-y con eso se lo entregó.

Jade tomó la caja rectangular entre sus manos observando con cuidado la posesión de sus manos. Volteó la caja para ver de qué se trataba a través del fino papel transparente que cubría la abertura para apreciar el regalo que estaba allí adentro. En un extremo de la caja que tenía escrito por todas partes San Valentín se hallaba el único nombre que ella quería ver y escuchar.

Para: _Tori Vega… _

Del: Conserje

Jade sonrió al recordar aquellas palabras cuando ella y Tori planeaban atacar el auto del conserje para el reallity The Wood _**"no puedes destruir el auto del conserje… nos dio trapeadores de chocolates en San Valentín" **_y recordar el hecho de que no sería su verdadero auto y bla bla bla hasta el punto en que ella le dijo _**"Alto, ese conserje a mi no me ha dado un trapeador de chocolate nunca"**_

"eres la mejor, Tori Vega"-dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa en su rostro limitándose a sólo abrazarla una vez más contra su cuerpo y susurrar a su oído-"Gracias por todo y recuerda que esto lo estoy haciendo para no lastimarte"-susurró con sinceridad _–"Te quiero mucho, Tori"_

_Yo también Jade, yo también- pensó Tori envolviendo sus brazos. _

**-x-x-x-**

_**Notas del Autor:**_No lo sé, esto no era la idea que tenía desde un principio, en realidad esto iba ser algo como más amistoso en vez de un amor complicado, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando estás en un ambiente cursi en San Valentín. Yo apoyo a Jade con los argumentos sobre esta fecha y si usted no está de acuerdo… bien. Son las 0:34 AM según mi PC y es 14 de Febrero Día de San Valentín y yo odio este día por razones que se expresaron en este fic, en fin no les desearé feliz Valentín a algunos de ustedes porque a veces las cosas no suelen ir bien durante el día, tú sabes.

Y eso es todo, me despido y gracias si usted se tomó su apreciado tiempo para leer todo esto y espero que usted lea mi perfil para informarse acerca de mi política aquí en este sitio como escritora.

Espero obtener algunos reviews ya que esto me estresó demasiado para terminarlo HOY en 8 horas y media sin contar los TRES DÍAS ANTERIORES cuando lo comencé.

¡Gracias por su lectura!


End file.
